


喝酒会变老鼠赤

by Gn0ss1enne



Series: 青赤Aoak [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne
Summary: 因为酒精。
Series: 青赤Aoak [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898041
Kudos: 1





	喝酒会变老鼠赤

奇迹到酒店时，绿间险些把青峰落在车上。他在一个角落里睡着了，是紫原想起了他藏在副驾驶底下的零食还没拿，才发现了青峰还在车上。

紫原晃醒他，青峰睁开眼睛，四下看看，突然直起身来：“赤司呢？”

“赤司没来，”黄濑说道，“你忘了？他说他有事。”

青峰突然把后座的垫子掀起来，底下有一个洞。他说：“不对，我把他带过来了。跑到哪里去了呢？”

“小青峰，你说什么胡话呢？”

“青峰君还在梦里吧。”

“我好像知道，我刚刚从后视镜看到你在睡觉的时候，红色的小老鼠趴在你的头上了。那是……赤司？”

青峰不说话，轻轻点了点头，一是回答了绿间的问题，二是感受一下头上的重量——没有其他的。

酒店泊车小弟催促他们快点进入大堂，他需要赶快将车子停好，后面还有其他的车子再等他摆放。

青峰握了下拳头，有些懊恼，眉间的褶皱更深了些。待他把指缝间的空气都挤出，推开车门，才又让正常环境下的氧气充斥了他的周身，真空的窒息氛围消去了些。

他明显调整了自己的情绪，否则很难说车门会经历些什么。

“你们怎么这么慢？房卡我已经都换好了，过来拿一下。”

“小赤司不是不来吗～”黄濑率先过去。

“赤司君……？”黑子显然还不太清楚到底发生了什么。

“峰仔，那不是赤仔吗？原来是提前过来了。”

青峰又将一部分空气攥死在了拳心中，走上前去帮赤司把房卡分给了其他人。然后眯起眼揪住了赤司下颌上的一根翘挺着的透明胡须。

“你吓死我了啊。”

“抱歉，可能酒劲过了，突然就变回来了。”


End file.
